Just in Time
by ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: As a reward to Gabriel for giving up his life for humanity God gives him a gift in bringing him to a different universe where he could be happy. However things aren't all what they seem in this universe and soon Gabriel's love for his father and his new home will be tested.


**I got bored and wanted to write a new story while waiting for inspiration for my other ones. Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not and all constructive feedback is more then welcome. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Also If you want pictures of the angel's true forms send me a pm and I can send you some links. In this story angel's true forms are really important. Well enjoy!_**

* * *

Time is not a line as many believe... it twists and turns, it wobbles and slows down before speeding off again. It can wrap in on itself, be broken, or it can spiral like a giant spring repeating the same patterns over and over again. Time was beautiful and powerful and forever but not at all and so very very fragile. Time... It was what Gabriel saw after the burning sensation left his body and as he fell through what felt like pure darkness for what could have been an eternity or just a single moment.

He could see everything all at once... Sam jumping in the cage, Castiel dragging him out but messing it up and leaving his soul, Castiel trying to fix heaven but instead releasing the leviathans, Dean and Castiel going to Purgatory, and more and more and more... like a movie reel wrapping around his mind and clouding his vision with the future but at the same time he was watching Sam and Dean play as children, watching Sam's first kiss, Dean's first drive in the Impala, Mary holding little Sammy for the first time... Their entire lives swirled inside of Gabriel and he was bewildered then confused because things were changing right before his eyes.

Suddenly Sam never met Jessica thanks to a clumsy janitor with flaming amber eyes, suddenly Sam was willingly calling Dean up to rejoin him in hunting on his boyfriend's advice, suddenly a little hazel eyed toddler with beautiful golden hair was giggling from the backseat of the impala as Sam tickled her relentlessly and Gabriel laughed nearby... Suddenly everything stopped and vanished and Gabriel was standing outside on a dark night while something darker whispered on the wind. Gabriel blinked trying to comprehend what just happened and where he was when he heard a woman scream in the house in front of him and nearly ran in on instinct. Someone stopped him however.

"There's nothing for you to do here, her fate does not rest with us... You have given me great pride Gabriel and I want to give you a new chance at life... Not just you, Sam and Dean and even Castiel as well. But some things are engrained so deeply in the sands of time not even I can stop them. I've brought you to this time with a purpose Gabriel. I'm leaving this world's future in your hands. Shape it into something beautiful for me..." A man with a soft white head of hair and bright blue eyes spoke in a voice that sounded both quiet and very powerful. Gabriel's grace fluttered in surprise and a deep outstanding love for the man in front of him as he suddenly felt very very young again.

"Dad... I... I missed you..." He said shaking a little while the man just smiled at Gabriel and used the arm that he had grabbed Gabriel's shoulder with to pull him into a hug.

"And I you... But I could not stay forever. It was time for my children to make their own choices whether good or bad... But that is neither here nor now. I see such great potential in you Gabriel, so much love for not only your brothers, but humanity, and everything in between. You have shown such devotion, and even in your supposed cowardice a courage greater then the others. So my gift to you is this, a fresh start free from sin and the opportunity for the love you give to others so freely to finally be returned. But I am not here to guide you. You must find it on your own." He told him in the same gentle but stern tone. Gabriel was trying really hard not to cry at this point feeling unworthy of any gift even if he was unsure exactly what his father meant. As the tears finally spilled over he opened his mouth to speak but his father shook his head and kissed his hair before pulling away.

"Be happy Gabriel, and do not be afraid. If nothing else... you will always have my love and pride." The man said giving the crying archangel a gentle smile.

"Dad, I have one thing I want you to do for me back where I came from. Castiel and Dean Winchester... please for your own sake convince those two to just kiss already. I was hoping Sam would have stepped in by now." Gabriel said through his sniffling causing God to laugh full out wiping the remaining tears on his son's cheeks away.

"And I have a question... before you go... is this world the same one I left?" He asked not sure why his father would take him through all that just to drop him back in the same world again. God laughed ruffling Gabriel's hair.

"No. No this world is very different. You will see once you find the Winchesters. The only other thing I will tell you is to tell them the truth of how you came here. It will be the easiest way to regain their trust. Let this be your proof." He said pulling a necklace from around his neck and placing it around Gabriel's who's eyes had widened knowing exactly what his father was giving him and he nearly started to cry again.

"T-thank you... thank you... I... thank you..." Gabriel said hugging him tightly one last time before God finally vanished and Gabriel straightened himself out. He closed his eyes and felt for his little brother's grace following it to a house in Kansas not far from where the Winchesters had lived. Gabriel took a deep breath for courage and walked to the door knocking on it not wanting to get shot if he just poofed himself inside. It took a few seconds before someone opened the door and suddenly he was staring at Sam who looked at him in shock.

"G-Gabriel? Are... You're back... is... is it for good this time?" Sam asked pain in his voice that Gabriel didn't understand but hated seeing. He decided that he had to say something and gave Sam his signature smirk.

"I'm here as long as you want me Sammy. Got nothing but time in front of me now." He said hoping it was what the hunter needed to hear and then had a armful of sobbing moose in his arms as Sam crushed him in a tight hug. Gabriel bit his lip and rubbed Sam's back not sure why he was crying but not willing to let him go until Sam was ready. He had always had a soft spot for Sam since the beginning but by the end facing Lucifer so Sam could get away Gabriel knew it had become something more... like love. More love then he had felt for anymore except his father but it was a different sort of love.

"Gabe... you have to come see our daughter... She's going to be so happy you're home now." Sam told him and Gabriel felt his jaw drop. Daughter? He could almost hear his father laughing at him in the back of his mind and he had to resist the urge to snort. Of course his father would drop him in the middle of something like this.

"Uh... Can we talk first? With Dean and Cas too? I have a lot I have to tell you all and I think it's awfully important to... uh, well, everything." He said nervously scratching his neck once Sam let him go and Sam nodded looking a bit confused.

"Sure, but can't you at least see her for a few minutes first. She hasn't really gotten to see you since she was only a year old and you left to do that work for your dad." He nearly begged and Gabriel couldn't refuse him anything nodding with a smile as Sam's face lit up again and he was dragged into the house by his arm. The place was very well furnished and very cozy looking was the first thing Gabriel noticed as he looked around the living room with it's blue walls and brick fireplace in the center. Two couches filed the room with a small table between them and a TV sat on the wall perpendicular to the fireplace and opposite of that was the kitchen the two rooms only separated by a counter with stools so people could sit there and eat or talk to whoever was cooking.

After he took all that in he saw a little boy sitting in the middle of the room playing with some toys. Gabriel nearly laughed recognizing who he had to be instantly when he saw the mussed black hair and envy green eyes the kids had. He was surprised when the kid shot up on seeing them and nearly tackled Gabriel to the ground.

"Uncle Gabe! You're home! You came home! We thought you'd never come home!" He shouted excitedly and Gabriel felt his heart break. Where had the him in this world gone leaving this all behind? His father wouldn't drop him where there were two of him so the other him must have died without their knowledge and that caused his smile to fall.

"Aj let your Uncle go. Gabriel... I thought you weren't supposed to be back for several hundred years. How are you back?" Castiel asked his eyes wide as he walked in after hearing his son shout and pulled the fledgling into his arms.

Gabriel looked down at his feet. He was going to leave them for hundreds of years? How could he even think of doing such a thing? "We need to talk. You, Me, Sam, and Dean. Before any other questions, because I'm thinking it'll answer a lot of them, plus I have some of my own. Now Sammy wants me to see our daughter, where is she?" He said turning back to Sam.

Sam smiled at him and took his hand leading him up some stairs and down a hall to a door with flowers all over it. Sam opened the door to show a little brown haired beauty sitting on the floor much like her cousin only she was drawing with some crayons. Gabriel's entire being melted seeing her and he had to bite back tears again. He didn't think he had ever cried so much in one day in his life.

Sam walked in ahead of him and pulled him in at his side. "Dee, someone is here to see you..." He said and the little girl looked up from her drawing and her eyes became glued to Gabriel as she slowly stood up.

"Mommy?" She asked and Gabriel nodded not knowing what else to do. The little girl ran then, much like her cousin, and tackled him into a hug holding onto him like he'd vanish instantly once she let go. "I missed you so much! I didn't understand why you went away. Don't leave again mommy. Stay with us." She cried and Gabriel picked her up hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

"I'm here until the end of time princess. Forever and always from this point on. I was stupid to ever have left and it will never ever happen again. How could I abandon such a beautiful little lady and her handsome daddy?" He cooed tears falling again as he rocked her in his arms. He didn't even know her name, he didn't know anything about her, he felt so broken and unsure but he wasn't going to leave them when it was so clear that they needed him. She needed him. That made his stomach twist in a pleasant way. It had been so long since he had been needed by anyone for anything.

It took him a good half hour to finally put their child down and nod to Sam that they needed to talk and eventually all the adults ended up in the kitchen while the two kids played together in Aj's room.

Gabriel bit his lip at all them staring at him and was about to speak before Dean pulled back and punched him in the face. Sam and Castiel glared at Dean as they helped the archangel up but Gabriel was thinking that the Gabriel in this world probably deserved that and more if what he saw was any sign.

"How dare you! I know that you were forced to bond with Sam and have Deanna, but how the fuck could you... how could you just up and leave them like that? Now you think you can just pop back in and everything be rosy and cheery?" Dean growled viciously looking about ready to punch Gabriel again but the archangel started to laugh darkly.

"Gabriel is dead Dean. Well the Gabriel you all knew anyway. Whatever mission he left on must have gotten him killed. Imagine my surprise coming here looking for Cas and finding out that I have a kid I never knew about? With Sam none the less! I'm Gabriel, but I'm not from this time-line, or universe or whatever. My father brought me here to help with something that he wouldn't tell me about then told me to find you guys. I know he's dead because my dad would never drop me in a place where I'd run into myself. But from what I saw so far this world's me really must have deserved that." Gabriel told them and they all stared at him in shock. Gabriel sighed and rubbed his face looking at the table.

"Where I came from Sam hated me, you and Cas danced around each other like a freaking salsa, and nephilim were considered abominations and something heaven would kill on sight. I know nothing about this world but I want to, if you'll let me. I'd be honored to stay here with you all... I want to know our daughter and my nephew and help raise them. I'll do anything." He told them and finally Castiel responded.

"How do we know you're not making this up?" He asked his eyes narrowing and Gabriel shook his head.

"Why would I make it all up? But father gave me this to prove to you what I said is true." He said pulling out the necklace where it had slipped under his shirt showing Castiel the bright star that had been bottled and attached to the chain. Castiel's eyes widened and he nodded believing him instantly but Sam and Dean were confused.

"How does that prove anything?" Dean asked looking at Castiel who smiled at him in that way that made the corner of his eyes crinkle and true happiness show.

"That is the star of creation. It is our father's most valuable tool and he wouldn't have given it to anyone he did not trust completely and have a reason for giving it to. Gabriel is telling the truth." Castiel said happily but Sam's expression fell.

"So... the Gabriel that loved me is dead? Deanna's real father?" He asked softly and Gabriel nodded not able to meet Sam's eyes.

"The Gabriel you were with is gone, yes... I... I love you though. Well I loved my you if that makes sense, but I guess the two of us don't really know each other. For all I know you may be a cranky hunter who eats too much health food and reads much more then is good for him..." Gabriel said and Sam cracked a smile.

"Oh? So you're not a sweet tooth with no filter and a pranking problem then? We obviously would have too much in common to be together if that's the case..." Sam said and pulled Gabriel to him kissing him passionately making Gabriel's eyes widen before he got over the shock and returned as good as he got. It was better then any of the dreams Gabriel had ever had about being with Sam and he never wanted to stop. They only parted for breath once Dean coughed feeling uncomfortable watching his brother make-out with the archangel.

"If you're planning to make another nephil I suggest at least doing it in your bedroom, Cas and I don't want to see that." He said and Gabriel smirked before it faded.

"How did that happen anyway? You said I was forced to bond with Sam and have a child?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"Yes and no. Your father returned here shortly after Lucifer was in the cage and brought you back to life before having you drag me out. Things got cleaned up in heaven and laws were rewritten. Including the one about nephilim. You father hoped that allowing relationships and families between humans and angels would bring a stronger peace and understanding between everyone. But he needed a few angels to show it was okay and start the others off. You and Cas were his first choices. Cas could have been with anyone but of course he chose Dean for his first. You on the other hand were pretty much ordered to have a child with me. Otherwise if Lucifer escaped somehow he could have... forced... the matter with me as we already had the beginnings of a bond. So by having Deanna and bonding Lucifer no longer has the ability to have a child of his own. But we were in a relationship before that so it wasn't too awkward. While you were still carrying her, however, we found out that your father needed you for a mission before he left again. You convinced him to let you have some time with her but not much..." Sam told him. Gabriel sighed wondering what would be so important that his father would tear him away from the family he had forced him into for so long and on such bad notice.

"Okay, and how did we get an adorable little goddess out of it and not pure evil incarnate. I was around for the first bunch of nephil born and I had to kill most of them myself so I know these children couldn't have just been from Cas and I taking female vessels and us having a bit of fun." He said as Sam blushed. Castiel decided he was the best to explain that matter to his brother.

"We had them the angelic way rather then the human way. They take more after us then their human side and were not prone to destructive or hateful tendencies... however our father said that having children the human way would result in the same sort of children as long as there was no hatred between those involved in their creation." Cas said with a shrug his eyes flickering over to Dean then back to Gabriel making the archangel laugh.

"Man I am so happy that you are not the same as the two I left. If I had to deal with one more of your 'not-gay' longing stares at each other I would have lost it." He chuckled thinking he knew all he needed for now. Sam could fill him in on anything extra he missed or needed to know and he really wanted to get to know his daughter.

Sam seemed to have read his mind. "How about we take Deanna to the park? She really missed her mommy and I think you two could use some bonding time." He said kissing Gabriel's cheek before whispering in his ear, "You and I can have some bonding time tonight..." and nearly sashaying away with the way he swung his hips making Gabriel hop up after him.

"I'm holding you to that Sammy. Tell me about her would ya?" He asked as Sam lead him to their bedroom so he could change. His current outfit was thankfully not covered in blood but the ash from his wings was burned into it, not that Sam knew what the ash was from.

"Well you loved her from the start. I had never seen you so... mushy. Apparently while her grace was growing in yours you could catch wisps of her thoughts or feelings and it made you so giddy all the time. Once she was born was worse since we knew you'd have to leave. You almost never put her down. And she loved you just as much. He first word was cocoa, which is what she called chocolate for the longest time and she is a natural born trouble maker. She's very intelligent and you used to claim that she got her cuddly side from me but I think it was both of us. Her name is Deanna Azrael Marie Winchester and she was born November 17th. She's just perfect Gabe. She has all three sets of her wings already but we're waiting to see when she'll get her first face or detail. Cas says it should be soon." Sam admitted smiling as he pulled out a box in the back of the closet and pulled out some of Gabriel's clothes handing them to him.

"Yeah... she'll probably get a detail before her first face though. Did Cas explain all that stuff to you then?" He asked as he pulled off his shirt and Sam gasped reaching out to touch the scar over Gabriel's heart where Lucifer had stabbed him.

"How... How did this happen? Why didn't it heal properly?" He asked looking upset and Gabriel just put his hand over Sam's.

"Your Gabriel isn't the only one who died... in my world my dad never came back. I stood up to Lucifer to defend you and your brother but... I didn't make it out with you two. My dad brought me here instead of wherever we would normally go when we die as a reward for my actions and love of humanity. I guess this will help me remember my past." He said softly before letting go of Sam's hand and Sam nodded looking down to try to gain some composure before finally managing a bit of a smile.

"Not really. He just told me that her true form has different anatomy then a human and that it goes through different stages. Since there's nothing I can do to help he didn't really go into much detail." Sam admitted changing the subject and Gabriel rolled his eyes pulling on the new shirt.

"That's not true. He should have told you. See our true forms are somewhat human shaped. We have a body, head, arms and legs. But that's where it ends. Seraphs only get one face once they come of age and they have a few details that will come in as their grace figures out who it is and what it is meant to do. Castiel does not look nearly as innocent and cuddly as his vessel does let me tell you that. He is a warrior and warriors look their part. Now me on the other hand... Archangels are very different. We get a face for every... personality... We have. I have three. I'm the archangel of Justice, the archangel of prophecy, and the strength of god. Details... well details are unique to every angel. Different animal parts or parts of our father's creations adorn our main body showing rank, status, and just our personality in general. Castiel, like I said, is a warrior and his details make him look one. He has spines on his shoulders, and patches of scales here and there, a lion's tail and horns of great ram. My details... well I have a lot so it'd be a bit hard to tell you all of them and I'm a bit of a mix of a bunch of stuff." He said blushing a little without meaning to. He didn't know why it embarrassed him to talk to Sam about his true form... probably because if Sam could see it he'd call him a freak and think it looked hideous despite him actually being quite splendorous in angel terms. He had lots of very colorful details from a variety of species and he had been told his liquid golden halo and wings set them off quiet nicely.

Sam smiled at him listening carefully at his description and shook his head as Gabriel finished. "That sounds amazing to see. Why did you say Cas should have told me though. I can't see angel's true forms and there's no way it would have helped me with Deanna." Sam told him and Gabriel rolled his eyes blushing deeper for what he was about to say.

"Sam we have had sex right? If so then you have to have noticed I have a serious problem with you touching my hair... there's a reason for that. I have a halo and when I'm in a vessel it links up to my hair. Now halos are very sensitive and so if you were to tug on my hair... that would probably be very embarrassing for me..." He said very meekly compared to how he normally spoke. "The same goes for all my details. They connect to different senses and parts of my human body to still be useful to me. So if she were to have felt any pain getting her details or such then you could help her just by massaging the part of her body it links with or putting a ice pack there or something along those lines." He added quickly to move the conversation back to their daughter but Sam's grin let him know he was not forgetting the hair thing anytime soon.

"Okay, that makes more sense. Thanks Gabe. This is why I needed you here with me to help. I would have just panicked and not known what to do if she had been in pain but now I know how to help her. Plus... I actually hadn't known about your hair problem... is that why you like my hair long?" He asked and Gabriel eyed Sam's hair before shrugging.

"Part of it... it makes you look sexy and it does indicate that if you were an angel you'd have a big halo and you know what they say about guys with big halos..." H teased unable to help himself. Sam smirked right back at him and pulled his into another kiss this time tugging firmly on Gabriel's hair and swallowing the archangel's moans. Gabriel tried not to be too effected by Sam not only playing to his weak spot but also taking control like that. He never admitted it but Gabriel preferred to bottom in bed when he got the chance and it turned him on more then he liked.

"That they have big hearts?" Sam chuckled finally breaking for air and Gabriel whined pathetically though his huge grin ruined the act.

"You are evil, Sam Winchester. How am I supposed to bond with our daughter when I probably looked completely wreaked right now?" He complained half heartedly. Sam's smile widened and he nosed down Gabriel's neck.

"Maybe I'll have my playtime first and she can be with her mommy later... she's not the only one that has missed you ya know." He said nipping at Gabriel's pulse point making the archangel shiver with desire.

"Sam... don't tease me. If you're going to get me all hot and bothered then we'll probably be in here all night. I need to see my baby girl and not even that fact I haven't been properly laid in a good couple hundred years is going to stop me from taking care of our little girl first." He groaned pushing away from his hunter trying to picture things that weren't Sam's abs or nice tight butt, or his other very manly parts... Sam pouted before nodding.

"You're right. But that means tomorrow we get to take the day just for us then, deal?" He asked and Gabriel laughed.

"I'd never turn down an offer like that. Deal." He agreed happily before sighing. Everything was so wonderful but his thoughts started to drift back to what was happening to his Sam right then... he was probably jumping into the cage to save the world like Gabriel had see as he was falling.

"Gabe, are you coming?" Sam asked looking back at him from the doorway and snapping Gabriel from his thoughts as he gave Sam a evil grin.

"Not yet, you'll when I am though... I'm a real screamer." He teased unable to stop himself and enjoying the way it made Sam's whole face turn red even though they were alone.

Gabriel hurried over to his lover and took his hand squeezing it. "Thank you for accepting me Sam. You have no idea what it means to me to finally have a family. I love you." He told him kissing his knuckles while Sam just smiled at him.

"You... You're the same man I fell in love with and... and I lost my Gabriel long ago so you're my Gabriel now. You better be prepared to be coddled and suffocated with love because I'm not letting you leave me again. I love you too Gabriel. No matter when or where you're from." Sam swore before leading him back to retrieve their daughter. Gabriel just sent a silent thanks to his father and followed along grateful to have everything he could have ever wanted right here with him.


End file.
